What if Heart
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Madison turned Sam?


What if Madison turned Sam?

Sam woke up to a growl and looked up to see a wolfed out Madison baring her fangs.

"Madison?" he asked. He was so confused. He thought that she was all better. She hadn't turned last night. In the few seconds it took to think all this, Madison made her move and Sam felt a bite on the back of his neck. Sam groaned instantly knowing what this meant. Madison jumped towards the window and before Sam could stop her she was out the window.

He was a werewolf now. Madison was out on the town going to an all-you-can-eat buffet. One problem at a time, he decided. He got dressed and ran the couple blocks to their hotel where he hoped Dean was. He ran to their room and realizing he hadn't grabbed his keys, pounded on the door. A couple seconds later, seconds that felt like an eternity, Dean opened the door.

Dean looked at Sam, wondering what had happened. His brother looked like he had ran all the way here, and he looked very upset. Sam soon satisfied his curiosity.

"Madison turned last night," he said.

Dean was surprised, to say the least. "Don't worry. We'll find her, Sammy," he said, not knowing how else to offer any comfort. Dean went to get dressed and Sam started making phone calls.

"Bobby, do you know anything about reversing lycanthropy?" Sam asked when Bobby answered the phone.

"Hello to you too, Sam," Bobby said, gruffly.

"Sorry, but do you?" Sam asked urgently.

Something in Sam's voice told Bobby to let him off the hook. "You or Dean?" Bobby asked.

"No, somebody else," Sam hedged. "A girl."

"Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but there's nothing I know of. You're dad had that theory about severing the blood line, but that turned out to be an old wives' tale," Bobby said. He had a feeling Sam had fallen hard for a werewolf. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he felt for the kid. After what had happened to his girlfriend, this was the last thing he needed.

"Thanks," Sam said and hung up. He called a couple of other hunters and they didn't know anything either.

Dean emerged from the bathroom. "Let's go," he said.

"I already called Bobby. Everybody says there's no way to reverse it," Sam said sadly.

"So, why didn't she turn last night? Maybe she has to be asleep to turn," Dean said, thinking out loud.

"Dean, what difference does it make? We have to find a way to help her," Sam said desperately.

"Sam, I don't think we have a choice here anymore. I hate to say it. She's a sweet girl, but part of her is evil."

Sam didn't say anything to that, but he was spared any more by his cell phone ringing. "Madison," he said hopefully.

"Sam, I don't know where I am," Madison said, crying into the phone.

"Do you see any street signs?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Elm & Pine," Madison answered.

"OK, stay there. We'll come and get you," Sam said, hanging up as he and Dean got into the car.

"Sam, you know we're going to have to kill her when we find her," Dean said, firmly.

"Yeah, I know. But we can take her back to her place and explain it to her. There's no reason to be cruel about it," Sam said, trying to figure out a way to save her…and himself.

"Sure," Dean said. He would do whatever he could to make this easier on his brother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

They were sitting in Madison's apartment after just having explained to her that the cure didn't work. "Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" she asked.

"We'll find something," Sam said. "There has to be a way."

"That's not true," Dean said. Madison and Sam both looked at him. Madison with curiosity, Sam with dread. "I'm sorry, but we've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

Madison looked at Sam. "Is that true?" she asked.

Sam didn't answer, but turned away from her. He wasn't going to be the one who told her she was going to die. Madison understood that that meant yes.

"Well, I guess there's no other choice," she said picking up the gun.

Sam turned back around towards her at the tone of her voice. "Don't say that," he said sharply. He didn't want to give up on her. This was the most amazing woman he had met since Jess and he wasn't going to give her up this easily.

"This is the only way," Madison said. She had gotten up and was standing in front of Sam. She held out the gun to him. "I want you to do it," she said.

"No, we're not going to kill you," Sam said.

"Sam, we have to. Don't make this harder than it is," Dean said.

"Fine, but you'll have to do it," Sam said. "And while you're at it, Madison bit me last night."

"What?" Dean asked. He couldn't have heard right. He wasn't going to have to kill Sam, too. "Maybe she didn't break the skin," Dean suggested. He knew that if she didn't break skin, then the bite wouldn't matter.

"It bled," Sam said simply.

"I bit you last night? Are you saying I turned you into a werewolf, too?" Madison asked. She was glad she was going to die now. She couldn't have lived with this. Sam was so sweet and he dedicated his life to saving people like her from, well things like her.

"There has to be a way," Dean was saying.

"You just got done saying there wasn't," Sam pointed out. This was part of the reason he hadn't told Dean earlier. He didn't want Dean to be able to back out of this. He didn't want to be a monster, killing people every week leading up to the full moon.

"Sam," Dean said.

"Dean, just do it. Don't make this any harder," Sam said, throwing Dean's words back at him.

Dean walked up to Madison. "I'm sorry," he said.

Madison just nodded through her tears. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to live like this either. This was the only way to save her. She just really wished that she hadn't taken Sam down with her. Well, if she was making wishes, she wished that she had never been bitten in the first place.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Madison nodded again and Dean sent a silver bullet straight to her heart. Sam was standing a little apart. He couldn't watch and he hadn't been able to bring himself to say good-bye to her. Too many had died because of him. He should have been able to find a way to save her. Her, Jessica, Ava, and countless others.

Dean walked over to him. "Sam," he began, but Sam cut him off.

"No, Dean, just do it. No long good-bye speeches."

Dean nodded and just stared at Sam. He couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He remembered when his mom and dad brought the new baby home from the hospital. "This is your new baby brother," his mother had told him. Dean was in awe of him from the first moment.

He remembered when Sam made his first kill. Ironically, a werewolf. He had been so proud of him.

He remembered when Sam decided to go to Stanford. He was mad at Sam and missed him like crazy, but at the same time, thought that maybe it would be best for Sam.

He remembered when he had selfishly gone back for Sam, to help him look for their father. If he hadn't done that, maybe they wouldn't be in this situation now. Maybe Sam could have saved Jess and they would be living happily ever after right now.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Finally, he pulled the trigger ending Sam's too short life. Dean slumped down on the floor next to Sam and lifted him up into his arms and cradled him. He stayed like that for hours.

The End


End file.
